


黑岛

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M, Mafia paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 黑帮paro脑子一热产物，没啥逻辑写着high估计是个坑
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

在这片南国群岛穿黑西装的只有一种人——黑帮，君主埃尔梅罗二世便是这样一个人，他终日穿着黑色的西装，哪怕领口也扣得密不透风，甚至系着精致的领带仿佛热带气温与他毫无关系。他有着远比当地人白上需多的肤色，留着及腰的长发，瘦且高，浅薄的唇甚少有什么表情，唯一一双漂亮的眼睛也被墨镜所遮挡。旁人若只是看一眼很少会觉得这样一个乖僻的男人会是什么了不起的人物，虽然他也自谦自己配不上现在的名号，但君主的称号确实意味着他便是这片群岛的地下王者。埃尔梅罗家在岛上主要经营着妓院与赌场两个产业，同时也收取一定的保护费管理群岛的治安，当地的警察局也早已是个装饰品配合着埃尔梅罗逢场做戏。  
十年前当他刚从义妹手里接过这片地盘时，群岛还未现在一半繁荣，偏僻的地理位置和极差的治安使这里成了犯罪者的天堂，混乱肮脏便是这里的代名词。埃尔梅落家族本不是这里的管理者，却因为先代的关系被其他家族排挤，最后落到了这幅境地。  
“虽然很难堪，不过我可是很期待您的表现呢，兄长大人。”那金发的恶魔将他带来时这般笑盈盈地说着，而走投无路的君主——即便那时还未获得这个名号——只感到胃部一阵抽痛，这便是他君主道路的开始。

十年的时间究竟有多快，那金发的恶魔竟也会长成窈窕淑女。当埃尔梅罗的公主乘着车从住所前往君主的办公地，沿途所路过的街道可比十年前要整洁许多，早晨的咖啡馆里飘散着廉价的咖啡豆味，还有中式或是泰式的早点铺卖着热气腾腾的包子，这里依旧是犯罪者的天堂，只是在这里犯罪者们都遵循着埃尔梅罗的规矩。  
莱妮斯踩着欢快的步子踱进君主的所住的公寓，这座上世纪的建筑弥漫着檀香木的味道，她不知道自己的兄长为何如此沉迷这种阴郁的木制香味，也揶揄过兄长年纪轻轻便想去过独居老人的生活，还是有着其他隐秘的性癖。但都未曾得到答案，不过光是看到兄长那张红一阵白一阵的脸就足够让她高兴上一阵。没错，莱妮斯.埃尔梅罗.阿齐佐尔缇，这位君主的义妹以玩弄他人为乐，而目前她最心爱的玩具便是自己的义兄——君主埃尔梅罗二世。  
不过现在这座古旧的建筑里倒满是朝气。  
她刚跨步进入便听到从二楼兄长的书房里传来夹带着“fuck”和“shit”的言语。想是那对活宝又给自己的兄长添了不少麻烦，光是想到这里莱妮斯的脸上便勾开了欢乐的弧度。一想到那张阴郁的脸上又要平添不少皱纹，就让她快乐起来。于是欢快的步子变得更加愉悦，她轻快地沿着扶梯上到二楼，君主的声音也越来越清晰，“你们俩近期再给我惹出乱子来，就给我立刻滚蛋。”  
莱妮斯自然知道这不过是君主的气话，她的这位兄长向来是个嘴硬心软的主。她从屋外看进去，便看见书房里两个金发的少年可怜兮兮地站在那里，低着脑袋就像是两只做错事的金毛犬一样。  
“嘛兄长大人，有小状况但结局是好的不就行了嘛？”莱妮斯走了进来。  
“莱妮斯大人/莱妮亲。”两个少年闻言都朝着少女看过去，那水汪汪的眼睛更让莱妮斯认为两人的确是狗。而这两只金毛犬便是埃尔梅罗的双壁，斯芬与弗拉特两人虽然相性不合却合作管理着诸多事务。  
“啧，你知不知道他们俩昨晚差点就让交易失败了。”君主咂了声舌，挥了挥手示意两个少年先离开，随后便没好气地坐回自己的位置上，“你来干嘛？”他不耐烦地问道。  
“啊啦，兄长大人何必这么冷漠，我可是亲自将请帖送到您手上呢。”听到君主的问话莱妮斯假意伤感地说道，但那双蓝色的眼睛里分明地写着乐此不疲。  
君主像是习惯了她的演技只是平淡地说道“每年不都是你去的吗？我不过是个代理人罢了。”  
“啊啦，话虽如此，大概是两年您的表现实在是太过优秀了吧，不好吗？而且据说这次聚会连马其顿都会来哦？”皮里阳秋地莱妮斯将话题扯到了另一边，而君主显然在听到马其顿三个字以后态度也出现了微妙的转变，他将椅子转了过去背对着少女，而莱妮斯又怎么还会放过大好的机会，她悠悠地开口说道：  
“兄长大人，我当然知道您是那位家主的过激粉，不用掩饰了。”  
“fuck!”莱妮斯的发言成功地刺激到了君主的神经，他整个人向猫一样从座位上跳了起来，随后又很快注意到自己的失态只能尴尬地清了清嗓子，顾左右而言他地询问起宴会的细节。而莱妮斯也在逗弄完自己的兄长后让话题回到了正轨。

所谓的聚会是由长老在每年末举办的聚餐，各个家族都会有代表到场，这场以家主其亲信们组成的年末聚餐与普通公司的年末会餐并无太大的区别。只不过他们的生意往来多半是经过黑市，涉及的生意也多是在合法与非法之间游走。让人意外的是今年长老竟然邀请了马其顿——不属于任意家系的第三方——在大陆经营着军火生意的一伙人。  
于是家族之间开始传言长老是否有意与马其顿联手进一步扩大势力范围，若是真实如此，谁能正式成为马其顿的合作方或许会变成这场聚会的又一个主题。  
“时间是月底，还有些时间准备，如果您能靠自己的姿色勾引到那位家主的话埃尔梅罗的欠款或许真的可以提前还清了哟，兄长大人。”莱妮斯满意地看见自己兄长的脸再一次由红转白，趁着对方还未来得及将话骂出口她便再次踱着欢快的步子离开了书房。

看着少女离开的背影君主像是卸了劲一样坐回自己的位置上，他扒拉着桌面上的金属摆件，金属球被他推着去撞击另一个来来回回。马其顿的家主一直是个神出鬼没的人，他与对方的孽缘——君主姑且这样评价——存在于他还是个少年的时候而那位家主还只是几个继承人中的一位。他们与马其顿的联系算不上密切，当听闻已经正式继承时也未知究竟是哪一位继承人最后获胜，只是君主坚信着一定是他罢了。


	2. Chapter 2

年末的日子杂杂拉拉地过着，虽然岛上没有那么明显的节日氛围但也较平日变得闲散一些。冬季也不是海岛的营业旺季，大多数店面都处在半歇业的状态，君主也难得地有这样的空闲可以离开群岛去参加这场聚会。  
他带着自己的内弟子搭乘私人飞机从海岛的机场起飞2小时的短途飞行后降落于首都的机场，随后转乘私家车来到一处城区外偏僻的私人住宅。舟车劳顿让他那张本就苍白的脸更显疲惫，一想到自己随后就要面对其他的牛鬼蛇神，更是让君主感到一阵胃部不适。  
君主将黑色的长发被束在脑后，露出细长的脖颈，灰绿色的眼睛与嫩绿的的领带相衬，合身的西装将他本就高挑的身材拉的更为修长，若君主是为女性大概会成为全场的焦点吧。  
“师傅，我们该怎么办...”君主的内弟子是个少女，她的名字与自己银灰色的发色一致——格蕾，素来怕生且不善言辞的她在这样的场合里略显得局促。  
君主没有说话，只是示意她看在场的人群，左侧的是家族里的保守派，他们多与长老有着极近的关系，少数甚至有着紧密的亲缘联系，他们大多经营着帮派内绝大多数的产业独享着丰厚的利润，并坚持着黑帮的传统作风；而右侧的便是家族里的改革派，他们一部分来自家族扩大时吞并的小帮派一部分是保守派家族下的子集团，随后又因为各式各样的原因而独立门户，因为传统产业已经被保守派瓜分得差不多则有更多的开始向金融业与新型产业转移。  
而埃尔梅罗家若说起经营的产业以及与长老的关系那大概算是保守派，但若说起埃尔梅罗二世的处事风格以及近几年开始发展的产业则更像改革派靠拢，于是站在这份尴尬的境遇里埃尔梅罗二世只能每一步都走得谨小慎微。即便莱妮斯常常嘲笑自己的兄长过于计较且胆小如鼠，可或许埃尔梅罗能在先代的事故以后依旧抱住君主的名号靠得便是这份小心吧。  
两边的群体都注意到了君主的身影，他们到达的时间恰好，主角还未出场可配角们早已就位。保持低调的君主只是从侍者的托盘里取走一杯香槟便领着内弟子来到了会场的角落——能够观察到全场的大致情况又不至于太过显眼，正当他想祝福内弟子注意些什么时聚会的主角们也先后登场了。  
先进来的是名金发的青年，他穿着休闲的白色短衫，与在场的正装相比显得极为随意，却没有人胆敢指摘他的无礼。青年的名字叫做吉尔，君主只是在莱妮斯口中听过这个名字，第一次相见那双猩红色的眼睛便让君主不由地觉得胆寒。吉尔在名义上是长老的代言人，他与任何一个家族都没有利益往来，更像是中立的第三方，但是否真的如此君主一就要打上一个问号。  
“是不好招惹的精英怪，在野外探索一定要避开的那种。”君主以游戏为喻打了个比方对自己的内弟子解释道。  
格蕾点了点头，便看见金发的青年皮笑肉不笑地与随后进来的黑发女人寒暄起来，女人有着一头微卷的黑色长发，生得明艳动人且颇具气势，金银异色的眼睛里闪烁着敏锐的光芒，她的身后跟着一群像是保镖的人，“Alex小姐祝您玩得愉快。”最后青年这样说着便假意热情地朝着保守派的阵地走去。  
在场的人听到“Alex”后纷纷将注意力落在女人身上，在场没有人知道马其顿的家主究竟是何人，只知道对外宣称是亚历山大，可这位亚历山大究竟是男是女，高矮胖瘦却一点确切消息也没有。正当埃尔梅罗二世也跟着狐疑起来时他便在女人身后的人群里看到一名远高于他人的身影，他高大且健壮第一眼给人以“巨熊”一样的印象。  
那人朝着君主的方向扫了眼，红玉色的眼睛看见君主时只是礼节性地点了点头，而君主则像是中了定身咒一般地站在那儿。“伊斯坎达尔，他果然活着。”君主像是心脏要跳到嗓子眼一般，他从未想过自己会与对方以这种方式相见，可或许这样的方式才是最合理的方式。  
格蕾像是感受到君主细微的颤抖，忍不住担忧地看了自己的师傅一眼，却发现那师傅的表情不知为何夹杂着喜悦与苦恼，灰绿色的眼睛里却闪烁着某种光。

几个家族纷纷派出代表与Alex攀谈起来，黑发的女人很快成为会场的焦点，而她的随行人员里只剩下一位留着黑色长发的青年还陪在他的身边。银发的青年像是对宴会的食物更有兴趣，拉着另一名青年一同享受起来，他们大概是全场除了吉尔以外最随意的一组人。而伊斯坎达尔在和女人打过招呼后便不知为何朝着君主所在的方向走了过去。  
“这种莫名其妙就被终关boss锁定的情况是怎么回事啊？”君主在内心大喊道，他多想现在就转身离开好退到boss范围以外的地方，或是干脆摔掉手柄重新读档，可他的身体却不听使唤一样地让他站在了原地。直到那大汉走到他的面前，君主带着礼节性地微笑向男人问候。  
“您好像对那边的热闹毫无兴趣。”伊斯坎达尔拿着香槟与君主礼节性地碰杯，并向君主身旁的格蕾致以问候，“初次见面，余名为伊斯坎达尔。”近看时男人的身形更是大得惊人，饶是高挑得君主站在他身旁也不过到男人的肩膀，连西装都无法完全遮盖男人身上勃发的肌肉。  
“让您见笑了，我大概是在场的人里最无足轻重的那位了，即便凑过去也落不到好处吧。”君主回答道，他尽可能维持自己平日里的声音，将快要咆哮而出的心声死死压抑住。  
“是吗？但余想在场的很多人都在意着您的行动吧？”伊斯坎达尔挑了挑眉，方才君主入场时所有人的眼睛都下意识地朝着这个男人瞟了过去。  
“哪里哪里。”敷衍搪塞的话若是方在平时君主定能说出不少来，但不知为何在伊斯坎达尔面前埃尔梅罗二世变得口拙起来，他的脚尖朝着外侧站立一副想要离开的样子，可伊斯坎达尔对他的吸引力却让他甘愿忍受这番煎熬也要站在原地。  
站在一旁的格蕾更是显得有些焦虑，她作为君主的内弟子多少知道一些君主的往事，虽然不甚明晰但是隐约能感受到师傅对眼前人的有着不一样的感情，却又无法开口。

伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的男人，那双灰绿色的眼睛让他有种莫名的熟悉感，却一时想不起来。“您是英国人吗？”他没来由地问了一句。  
“哈?”君主对没来由的问题毫无准备，下意识地歪了歪脑袋回答道，“算是吧。”他的双亲都是英国人，只不过很早就移民到了这个国家。  
“是吗？”伊斯坎达尔没有再说什么，只是若有所思地看着君主，于是角落里的三人便各怀心思地便陷入了一种尴尬的沉默里，还好在场人的注意力都聚焦在Alex小姐身上便没有人发现。

过了良久，Alex身边的人群终于退散开，黑发的女人朝他们的方向看了一眼，而伊斯坎达尔像是收到信号一样，他再次转向君主，弯下腰将两人的距离拉近，“我想我们很快就会再见面。”说罢又朝他眨了眨眼睛便离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

诚然如伊斯坎达尔所言，君主停留在首都的第二天便收到了马其顿的邀请函，邀请写得极为公式坏，最后落款人签着Alex的名字，君主剪开一支雪茄，将火柴划着后点燃了雪茄，他吸了几口又将烟雾缓缓呼出，袅娜的烟雾便在室内缓慢飘开。  
“我大致了解了下，应该还有别的家族也收到了马其顿的邀请。”视讯电话那头莱妮斯做了简单的汇报，“这样不好吗？明明您自己很想与对方相见吧，兄长大人。”屏幕里她眯起蓝色的眼睛脸上挂起笑意。  
君主没有理会义妹的揶揄，他背对着屏幕站在窗口使莱妮斯无法看到兄长的表情，略有些失望地少女继续说道，“不过为了安全起见我已经派弗拉特和斯芬过去了，大概一会就会到达您的住所。”  
“喂，我什么时候说要把他们派过来...”还未来得及反对义妹的自作主张客房的门领便跟着响了起来。  
“打扰了，请问是Professor Mafia 先生的房间吗？”门外是一个清爽得过分的男声，不用问便知道是弗拉特的声音，而他口中的professor便是他给君主取得诸多绰号中的一个。格蕾从猫眼往外望果然看见弗拉特与斯芬两人并排着站在门口。  
君主揉着眉心挂断了电话，并示意格蕾开门，只见弗拉特先一步走了进来，“没想到小莱妮真的为我们安排了私人飞机!”他激动地描述起初次搭乘私人飞机的体验来，而随后进来的斯芬则显得沉稳许多，只不过那双锐利且带着些许野性的眼睛直直地注视着格蕾，让少女忍不住往君主的身后躲。  
“弗拉特！”君主以及其不耐的声音打断了少年的激情叙述，他的眉头在两人进门后越拧越深，名为弗拉特的少年立刻闭上了嘴，他朝着格蕾露出一个极为爽朗的笑容后便重新看向君主。  
弗拉特.艾斯卡尔德，被称为天慧之子的存在，某大学计算机学院破格入取天才少年却在大三退学，传闻是一时兴起黑进国安系统时被安全局盯上才不得不逃到群岛来避难后被君主捡到；而斯芬.古拉雪特，则是另一种情况，他出生在黑帮世家被安排到君主手下工作，或许是为了学习亦或是为了监视，但现在却是君主最得力且最忠心的属下。这样两个少年便是埃尔梅罗的双壁，当然更多人愿意称他们为埃尔梅罗的看门狗。  
君主抽着手中的雪茄，并将请邀请函给两个少年看，斯芬下意识地闻了闻请柬上的残留的香水味是一种男士的古龙香。随后弗拉特将信中所写的GPS定位输入进电脑，地图上显示是距离他们所在地不远的一处。  
“竟然对方特意邀请，便也不好失礼。”君主喃喃地说道，根据上次与伊斯坎达尔相见的情形看来对方并未认出自己，想到这里君主又自嘲般地笑了笑，再怎么样也很少有人能将当年那个毛头小子一样的自己与君主埃尔梅罗二世联系在一起吧，但不知为何地他的心里却有一丝微小的失落。

另一方面在马其顿的所在地。伊斯坎达尔与吉尔面对面坐在餐桌前品尝着饭后的红酒，而先前的“Alex小姐”则站在伊斯坎达尔的身后，她金银异色的眼睛里带着一丝不悦。  
“我可没想到你会看上埃尔梅罗家的那个小子。”吉尔先挑起了话题，“论金钱论势力，埃尔梅罗在整个家族都没有任何优势。”  
“嘛，虽然不知道原因，”伊斯坎达尔不以为意地摇着杯中的红酒，“但他的确是昨晚唯一一个没有认错的人吧。”  
“哼，被这种蹩脚的演技骗到，不论是保守派还是改革派看来都是一样的杂碎。”吉尔撇了撇嘴，他像是对杯中的红酒没有丝毫兴趣，“就像这三流的红酒一样。”  
“哦？”伊斯坎达尔像是对红酒的话题更感兴趣，“这可是余在这里能买到的最好的红酒了。”  
“长老同意了，你可以自由选择帮派内的任意一个家族或个人作为合作对象。但我可不觉得埃尔梅罗真的是个好选择。”说罢吉尔便起身准备离开“下次再让你领教什么是最好的红酒。”  
“哦，那余可是十分期待。”伊斯坎达尔笑着回答道，却不知是因为埃尔梅罗还是因为红酒。  
吉尔离开后一直在旁听的女人看了眼伊斯坎达尔，“我也不觉得埃尔梅罗是个好选择。”  
“怎么说？”伊斯坎达尔头也不回地问道，仿佛杯中的红酒更吸引着他的注意力。  
“那小子看起来气量又小还爱计较，表面上看起来一副唯唯诺诺结果事情到最后确实最爱闯祸的那个。”  
“依据呢？”  
“直觉。”  
伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，他将杯中的酒一饮而尽，“赫菲若那小子真如你所说再换人也不迟，再次之前我们不如一起看看这小子到底有什么本事。”  
“伊斯坎达尔！”名为赫菲的女人不满地大喊道，却拿男人一点办法也没有。


	4. Chapter 4

当埃尔梅罗二世带着两名少年来到坐标所标注的地点时住宅的大门正缓缓打开，像是早就预料到客人会在此时出现。虽然先前用无人机做了周边环境的勘察，但地图上先是是一片空地的地方却是一幢巨大的三层洋房，中间略高两侧展开，由红砖砌成怎么看也不像是近期新建。君主皱了皱眉将车开进庄园，而大门也随着车辆的进入徐徐关上。  
君主一行下车后便有侍者将他们的车开走停放，伊斯坎达尔则站在正门口欢迎访客的道来。弗拉特对周遭的一切都满是好奇，他左顾右盼蓝色的眼睛里写满了兴奋，而斯芬则显得更为谨慎，第一次见到伊斯坎达尔的他像是闻到了某种危险的气味一般周身都散发禁戒的信号。  
“好久不见，lord。”伊斯坎达尔大剌剌地向君主打招呼，他看上去对君主的两位随从毫不在意的样子。  
“好久不见。”君主回应道，随后一行人便由伊斯坎达尔领着进了屋内，客厅里坐着一位先到的客人，猩红的眼睛立刻让君主认出对方的身份，吉尔如前日在聚会上一般穿着那身休闲的服饰，手里则晃着红酒杯似乎并不关心埃尔梅罗二世的到来。  
赫菲坐在主位上，不知为何她金银异色的眼睛看到君主时写满了不悦，那锐利的不带丝毫掩饰的敌视反而让君主对她产生了敬意。而伊斯坎达尔已经为他倒上红酒，于是君主只得在客位坐下，正对着赫菲，左手边是自顾自品尝着美酒的吉尔，右手边是站在一旁的伊斯坎达尔。斯芬与弗拉特则站在他的身后不远处。

“竟然是合作，我想还是和正式的家主谈比较妥当。”君主恰了口红酒，平稳了心情开口道。  
“嚯？”吉尔对埃尔梅罗二世的态度提起了兴趣，他扫了眼君主只见他直直地看着站在一旁的伊斯坎达尔。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”伊斯坎达尔大笑起来，“很好小子，但你怎么知道余才是呢？”说罢他走到赫菲的身边，而女人也站起身将主座的位置让给男人。  
君主多少有些依据，但更多是猜测罢了，“我猜的。”沉默了一阵后他坦然地说道。  
“哈？”站在一旁的赫菲显然对这个答案并不满意，她瞪了瞪眼更像是威胁。  
“别这么计较嘛，赫菲，”伊斯坎达尔本人虽然对这套说辞也不大满意，“运气也是很重要的实力啊。”便将这个话题就此打住，“那么小子，我们来正式谈谈合作的事情吧。”他将双手交叠在身前，赤色的眼睛盯着君主如野兽审视着自己的猎物。  
君主吞了吞口里的唾沫，他知道这场会谈算是正式开始了。

马其顿起初是由伊斯坎达尔的祖父辈所建立的一个雇佣兵集团，中东的战场常曾是他们的主要市场，但随着部分国家的撤军以及宗教势力的逐渐合并，雇佣兵的生意也变得不大好做起来。随后他们将业务转投到了军火，只要能把军火卖出去就不怕没仗打，凭着这样的战略到了伊斯坎达尔手里马其顿的生意已经遍布整个大陆。  
从他的父亲开始钟塔的势力范围便一直是他们企图侵染的阵地却一直未果，直到近期不知长老为何改变了态度竟然主动邀请马其顿。抱着疑问伊斯坎达尔便带人前来，但一直都是吉尔代为传话，至今未见长老的真面目。几番交涉下来长老最终同意马其顿自己选择在家族内寻找合作对象但洽谈时吉尔必须在场，于是就着合作细节与收益划分双方开始第一次交涉。

“马其顿想借着埃尔梅罗的名头在这儿做军火生意。”晚些时候君主与莱妮斯再次进行了视讯通话，莱妮斯作为埃尔梅罗的正统继承人自然才掌握着此事的决定权。  
“嘛，作为兄长大人个人的话大概很想与那个人合作吧？即便一点好处也没有。”在电话那头的莱妮斯端着杯中的红茶，垂着眼看着里面袅娜升腾的雾气。  
“lady。”君主显然对自己义妹的态度颇为不满。  
“话虽如此，但如果马其顿的雇佣兵能进驻群岛为埃尔梅罗干活的话，也未尝不是件好事呢。”话锋一转埃尔梅罗的公主便又将话题带回正轨，“有提成又有免费的劳动力，对于眼下的埃尔梅罗来说真是比不错的交易，如果一切顺利兄长大人或许真的有望在有生之年还清欠款也说不定呢。”说着那天使般的恶魔勾起一个魇足的笑容。  
君主没有再接话，而屏幕那头的少女像是没有获得自己期望的反应而有些失落，但很快她又变回方才愉快的样子，“距离您回来好像还有些日子，不如趁次机会好好和伊斯坎达尔先生叙个旧也不错吧。”果然只要提到这个人君主的表情就会变得莫名有趣，像是终于得其所愿地，“那么，晚安，我亲爱的兄长大人。”  
君主不耐烦地摁下结束键，乱发脾气一般地将遥控器丢在一旁的沙发座上，转身朝自己的床铺走去，连日的忙碌让他还未好好休息过，在一切都暂且告一段落后他终于能将自己丢在柔软的床上。  
“韦伯！”他听见有人这样喊他，这个他已经丢弃在一旁的名字。他想要回头看究竟是谁在喊，却像是隔着一层毛玻璃般无法看得真切。他讨厌这样的梦，继承埃尔梅罗的名讳后他总是会做这样的梦，最开始的日子频繁一些，随后逐渐减少，这两年像是许久未有，但现在这个梦又缠上了自己。  
他只能隔着毛玻璃看，对面的人影极为高大，不需要他多想便知道是谁，哪怕在梦里他也清楚。就是这样的清明梦才最劳神，他在梦里也皱了皱眉，随后毛玻璃便碎了，他看见那个青年，英俊的脸和赤色的短发，赤裸着上身站在海滩边，脚踝被海浪打湿，流畅的肌肉让他看起来像雕塑一般硬朗。  
伊斯坎达尔，虽然那时他还自称自己是亚历山大，看来中东的生活让他颇为满意，否则又为何要换一个波斯式的名字。君主朝那人走进，“Alex。”他开口唤道。  
“你是谁？”  
君主从梦中惊醒，他伸手打开手机，冷光的液晶屏上数字刚跳到03：00，他呼了口气从床上坐起，拖着疲惫的身体去为自己倒上一杯水。  
“清明梦真的很劳神啊。”当冰冷的液体灌入他的喉咙，看着窗外深黛色的夜景，君主这样想。


	5. Chapter 5

马其顿很快就借着埃尔梅罗的名头进驻了群岛，好事与麻烦事便一同找上了门来。有埃尔梅罗的引荐，伊斯坎达尔的生意铺得极快，组织里起初还对这个中东来的外乡人有着诸多非议，但优质的货源和拿钱办事绝不多嘴的作风让马其顿很快获得了很多主顾的青睐；另一方面如此之大的动静自然引起了一部分人的不满，不论是眼红埃尔梅罗的，或是看不顺眼马其顿的便也纷纷找上门来。  
君主素来保持低调，与做事张扬的伊斯坎达尔不同，于是在应对上的分歧也使两个人不免要起些争执。于是在某日的晚餐上，君主便大发牢骚一样地将伊斯坎达尔最近惹的祸事数落了一同。  
“嘛小子，最后没事了不就好了。”伊斯坎达尔表现得漫不经心，他耐心地切着手上的牛肉，锋利的刀口下去半熟的牛肉流出鲜嫩的汁水。  
“那还不是我在后面给你们善后。”君主抱怨起来，说的是前些日子的事情，他们的一单交易被人截胡，事后调查应该是保守派的人从中作梗，群岛上的生意君主还能顾及，可出了群岛到了别人家的地盘即便有埃尔梅罗撑腰也不免要看些别人的脸色。伊斯坎达尔不以为意依旧大剌剌地坐着自己的军火生意，随即便让赫菲带着手下的人将对方的另一桩生意搅糊。说起来也是对方招惹在前，但咽不下恶气的保守派又几次三番地找麻烦，街头的混混哪里打得过雇佣军出身的马其顿，结果麻烦没找上医院倒是住进去好几个。  
“余倒也想和气生财，可你看外面帮老狐狸既不想让君主你好过，也不想让余好过。”伊斯坎达尔说得在理，于是君主没有再说什么，只是又抱怨着若以后事情至少告知一声自己也好能随机应变。伊斯坎达尔是应下了，但怎么看也不像是能记在心里，于是君主只得叹了口气不再说话。

按照莱妮斯的话讲，自家的兄长大人胳膊肘都快要拐倒马其顿去，可那君王却像是没心眼一般地尽给君主出难题，况且那位王者大概到现在还没有领悟到兄长的心意吧。知道隐情的少女倒是乐意看到自己兄长一副吃瘪的模样，不由地感叹起来。  
几个月下来马其顿也与埃尔梅罗的人混了个脸熟，除了伊斯坎达尔与赫菲以外经常出现的是名为托勒密的青年，他的性格爽快且及好相处一来二去的尽和弗拉特他们相处的不错。到了后来出面接洽的事前便多是这个男人负责，而伊斯坎达尔本人反倒很少路露面。  
“啊啦，兄长大人难道是因为见不到自己暗恋的人而在忧愁吗？”如此绝佳的话题又岂会让莱妮斯错过，她揶揄着自己的兄长，却见对方并不吃这套，“嘛，不过托那位先生的福最近的治安好了许多，原本我还担心军火生意起来会有不少街头火拼呢。”见君主依旧没接话莱妮斯反倒好奇起来。  
“马其顿不可能毫无根据地选择我们，从一开始这件事就太过顺利。”君主说道，“若是为了获取支持他们大可以选择保守派的大家族，若是为了获得更多利益分成也可以去找其他人。”  
“所以你觉得马其顿事先一定调查过埃尔梅罗。且埃尔梅罗一定有什么是别的家族所不能提供的。”  
君主点了点头，但至今他都想不出任何原因，且若伊斯坎达尔有心调查埃尔梅罗那自己的身份也应当能查清，而男人对自己那不温不火的态度现在看来也更像是在伪装，但事情一落到伊斯坎达尔本人身上君主便再也想不开去，就像一团线到了这里都胡乱地纠缠成一团。

不过留给君主能够烦恼的时间并不多，日常的事务与各个家族之间的往来都让他忙得不可开交。随着军火生意的顺利开展，大笔资金也流进了埃尔梅罗的账户，借此机会投资一些新的生意更是让君主无暇去想自己年少时的情愫。  
转眼间海岛也迎来的热闹的季节，雨季过后夏季风吹过，太阳将这片土地晒得燥热，度假的游客便将海岛快要填满。色情服务在这片群岛属于合法行业，于是全世界的人都往这儿涌动，赌场与会所二十四小时全天候营业。人来得多了治安的压力便也跟着上升，往年弗拉特与斯芬只能日常做的最多的事情便是巡店，即便每家店都配有固定的安保人员，但也不过是街边的地痞流氓，真遇到难办的事情还得两人出现，若是不行便还要劳烦君主亲自出面。不过今年两个青年倒是清闲了不少，一是在雇佣兵的帮助下安保的能力好了很多；二是不知为何伊斯坎达尔最近常在赌场里出现，导致马其顿的人变相地成了当地的保安。

伊斯坎达尔的金钱运很是不错，接连几日在不同赌场都有不错的战果，惹得莱妮斯不免要揶揄兄长不会是做了什么手脚。此时君主立刻涨红了脸，却发现不过是越描越黑，他与伊斯坎达尔之间的关系一直停留在表面，他未敢向男人透露任何关于他们之间的过去，因为他留在这座岛上成为埃尔梅罗的代理人，并不只是为了见到伊斯坎达尔而已。

“那小子的背景你都调查清楚了？”伊斯坎达尔问道。  
“是的，他在14岁时被埃尔梅罗的旁系收养，之前的记录都被人刻意抹去了。”赫菲点了点头，并将一张老照片递给男人。  
那张照片已经泛黄，照片里的男孩留着齐耳的短发，灰绿色的眼睛里没有多少光彩，他抿着嘴没有什么表情，却更像是在极力压抑自己一般。

“rider！”那是一个稚嫩的声音，而叫他的人也青翠如嫩芽。  
他站在海滩边回头看，那个小小的甚至还未开始发育的孩子，已经长成了君主埃尔梅罗二世的模样。


	6. Chapter 6

伊斯坎达尔认识到眼前的男人便是韦伯后两人间的气氛便变得不寻常起来，最近一个月伊斯坎达尔以业务商谈为由上门的次数明显高过以前。连弗拉特都怀疑这个马其顿的大猩猩是不是对自己的boss有什么坏心思，而当事人的埃尔梅罗二世则一副当局者迷的样子，而君主只道是今日事情繁多迫不得已罢了。  
“啊拉，兄长大人难道不觉得对方完全是没事找事吗？”终于在一次午茶时间莱妮斯反问道，“大概是和暗恋的人呆在一起太过愉快，兄长大人都没仔细想吧，分明是只要打个电话就好了的事情还特意上门。”说话间莱妮斯满意地看着君主的脸由白转红，从脖子到耳根都像烧着了一般，却还要故作镇定地继续喝茶，“嘛，什么时候你们一同共渡春宵了可一定要让我知道哦，我一定会给兄长安排足够长的假期。”  
“噗——”地一声，君主口里的茶水都喷了出来，他恶狠狠地瞪了莱妮斯一眼，可这幅狼狈的样子却一点威慑力都没有。  
“哈，没想到这话的杀伤力这么大，早知道就在吃饭的时候说了。”眼前的场景大概太过好笑，让莱妮斯忍不住捧腹笑起来，她那恶劣的趣味得到了极大的满足。  
“Lady！”埃尔梅罗二世不满地叫起来，而原本在外屋的格蕾听到动静走进来一看，桌面已经一塌糊涂而君主那身昂贵的西装也跟着遭殃，少女连忙慌慌张张地拿着餐巾与抹布上前开始抢救这片狼藉。  
君主红着脸擦拭嘴角，莱妮斯的话虽然荒唐但或多或少地都在他心里起了少许涟漪，只是他不敢确定伊斯坎达尔的动机到底是什么。是他已经认出来了吗？还是只是单纯地追求埃尔梅罗二世呢？男人思来想去也没得到合适的答案，随后又觉得自己为这样无关紧要的事情苦苦思索太过好笑，便不再想下去。

而马其顿的情况却仿佛完全相反，一面是伊斯坎达尔三五不时地跑去君主的地方开小差，一面是赫菲和欧迈尼斯为家族的开小差埋单——大量的事务都落到了两人身上，欧迈尼斯作为伊斯坎达尔的秘书对此没有任何表态的立场，而作为伊斯坎达尔的表妹兼多年好友的赫菲却大为不满。  
“先不说那小子为什么长大了也变成一幅灰狐狸的样子，为啥伊斯坎达尔翘班需要我在这里加班啊！”在一日伊斯坎达尔又突然消失的下午，赫菲坐在伊斯坎达尔的位置上抱怨道。  
“对外马其顿的代表都是你‘Alex小姐’。”欧迈尼斯面无表情地说道，“与埃尔梅罗的交涉不一样，其他家族的交涉都需要你出面。”随后黑发的秘书又做了补充。  
“混蛋！”赫菲腾地一声站了起来，“托勒密！”她朝屋外大喊，很快银发的青年便推门而入，“走！”  
“干嘛去？”摸不着头脑的托勒密看了看赫菲又看了看欧迈尼斯。  
“拳击馆！”说着赫菲就走出了办公室，留下堆在案上的文件。托勒密像是还未理清各种关节看了眼赫菲离开的背影后又疑惑地看了眼欧迈尼斯，只见黑发的秘书只是摇了摇头便叹了口气，朝他摆了摆手。还未等托勒密开口问些什么便听见赫菲的声音，“过来开车！”银发的青年便只好赶紧跟了上去。

海岛的夏季过得很慢，白天的日照让这里变得潮湿又灼热，可到了傍晚往往一场小雨便让气温下降许多，海风将燥热都吹散，日落后海滨公路上到处是开车兜风的游客。伊斯坎达尔的跑车被漆成耀眼的红色，偶尔会在夜晚出现在君主的楼下，与陈旧的公寓格格不入，却又好像它本就属于这里。  
君主不记得他们是什么时候开始这种如偷情一样方式，只记得是某个夜晚突然被吻住，还未来得及抱怨伊斯坎达尔究竟发什么神经，便沦陷在绵长的吻里。他想这样的自己已经足够幸福，即便不是以韦伯.维尔维特的身份，但或许君主埃尔梅罗二世的身份会让他感到更加平等，不再是那个仰慕他的小鬼，而是与他对等的合作关系。  
之后的日子往往是时钟都快要指向12点，若是伊斯坎达尔见卧室的灯还亮着便会上楼，有时君主会故意将那灯调亮，即便当伊斯坎达尔敲门时他已经快要睡去。潮热的夏季将他们的身体蒙上薄薄的汗水，黏腻磨人，放在往日定会皱着眉的君主却无法抗拒这种湿热黏腻的触觉。他的脑袋靠在伊斯坎达尔的肩窝里，小口小口地喘息，低低起伏。双手攥紧男人的上臂，肱结的肌肉成了他的救命稻草，攥得指节泛白，指甲甚至要嵌入肉里。  
伊斯坎达尔甚至欣喜于君主的反应，偶尔那些红痕不经意地暴露在外，男人甚至像是炫耀般地说“不小心被猫挠了。”  
换来君主闻言后涨红了的脸。


	7. Chapter 7

伊斯坎达尔总在抱着君主的身体时以为自己回到了那个无忧无虑的夏季，海风穿过他的发稍伴着咸腥味，浪花一阵阵拍打着海岸线。他与还是少年的君主在那儿相遇，纯真的少年对眼前的高个青年带着半分憧憬半分好奇。伊斯坎达尔喜欢用自己的大手会揉乱少年柔软的发丝，看他大喊大叫对自己如小动物般乱发脾气。  
这都是伊斯坎达尔极少体验到的，马其顿的继承人从小就经历着严酷的教育，除了几个挚友以外更多的是血脉间的厮杀，而他的母亲则是被父亲所抛弃的不知第几任妻子。那被复仇与嫉妒支配的女人并未给他多少可称得上爱的东西。  
“唔呣...rider...”君主蹭了蹭伊斯坎达尔，情欲后的君主思绪混乱竟说漏了嘴，男人想追问却发现君主已经沉沉睡去，吐气如兰。留下伊斯坎达尔一个人看着那张比真实年纪要憔悴上许多的脸，他吻了吻黑色脑袋上小小的发旋。

“兄长大人，您要是再不收敛一些外面可就要以为埃尔梅罗家已经要靠家主卖屁股给外来的军火商才能勉强度日了。”莱妮斯眯着眼睛看着眼前的君主，他正坐在一旁看着文件，表面上与往日无异可座位上却多放了一个不曾出现过的软垫。  
君主没有接话，他对莱妮斯的揶揄多少学会了些敷衍了事的手段，但以作恶为乐的少女又怎么会完全放过他，“嘛兄长大人找到伴侣我也为此感到高兴，但再次之前要不要先和我生个孩子？”  
“lady！”即便莱妮斯总是会说出一些意想不到的发言，但这样的台词实在是让君主感到不悦。  
“嘛，这样的话即便兄长大人和那位私奔了也有人留下来还债嘛。”莱妮斯勾起了一丝笑意，她蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠的光。  
“我可不喜欢你这种和保守派一样的观点。”君主放下手中的事务，抬头直视那双眼睛。  
“啊啦，兄长大人您认真了吗？”莱妮斯看着那双灰绿色的眼睛，她蓝色的眼睛里闪出胜利的光芒，“我当然是开玩笑的啦。”说罢便继续品起自己手里的红茶来。  
吃瘪的君主只能撇着嘴重新拿起手上的文件。  
这样兄妹间的对话本是极为隐私的事情，却不知道怎么就传到了伊斯坎达尔的耳朵里。男人笑了起来，他倒是想把君主招到自己的麾下，那人不论智谋或是实干都是不可多得的人才，但几番试探下来君主每次都避重就轻地给怼了回去。吃了几次亏的伊斯坎达尔便不再提这件事，君主像是在两人之间筑起一道玻璃墙，两人的关系仿佛只能永远停留在肉体上。

私底下君主对过去的事情只字未提，只是伊斯坎达尔叫自己的样子越发像以前叫那个小孩子，这让君主左右为难却不知如何开口。他该用什么样的表情告诉伊斯坎达尔，就在他离开后的不久一起人为的车祸就把他拖进了现在的泥潭。他的家庭是从祖父辈移居来群岛的英国人，在岛上经营生意多少与黑帮有些联系。他被送去孤儿院又很快被埃尔梅罗家的一个末支收养，命运推着他朝黑暗的深处走。  
成为养子的时间里埃尔梅罗二世便大致查清楚了家人发生意外的原因，黑帮就像动物一样在意着自己的地盘，而他的父母大概也是死于这如野兽一样的原因。而当时的施暴方便是收养他的人，还未等他完全接受这个事实便传来先代君主意外离世的消息。顷刻间整个埃尔梅罗家变成一盘散沙，有能力的分家把能抢占的抢占一空，或是自立门户或是投靠了他人。最后留下的只是一个空虚的君主头衔与偏远落后的这片群岛和巨额钱款。  
当他以为这一切都没有关系是，就被转交倒莱妮斯手上——不到5岁的小丫头便是君主头衔的合法继承者，“嘛，从血缘关系上我的确是先代最亲密的血族。”5岁的少女有着远超过其年龄的成熟与狡猾，“但分家的人都觉得我年纪太小无法支撑这个头衔，所以在我成年前需要一个代理人。”  
“这和我没有关系吧。”韦伯反问道，他与少女素未蒙面，若是说道君主的继承权更是与他这个养子没有丝毫联系。  
“啊啦，但你一定想要报仇吧。”女孩的眼里闪动着狡黠的光，韦伯不知道少女为什么会知道这么多，但大概只要稍查下资料就能推理出来吧，“如果我告诉你，背后还有人。我可以帮你找到他，但在此之前你都要帮我。”她没有把话说完，只是坐在那把比她大上很多的椅子上摇晃着双腿。  
“我凭什么相信你。”韦伯挑了挑眉，他可不想被眼前这个小姑娘压制太多，但无论是气势——他背后站着的几个大汉，还是地位——至少这个女孩是名义上的君主，他都差了太多。  
“哦啦，在这个家族里的确无人可信，但你要相信在利益一致的时候我们还是可以达成暂时的合作关系。”  
少年被说动了，他沉默了片刻最后只是闭上了眼。  
少女满意地拍起了手，“当然这么好的事情一定会有代价。”莱妮斯看了看眼前的少年继续说道“首先，你要协助我偿还埃尔梅罗家的欠款。”  
不用想都知道那是一个巨大到让人无法相信的数字，但少年顺从地点了点头。  
“哦啦，真的可以吗？这可是笔可以拍部好莱坞电影的巨款呢。”女孩笑着问道。  
“放心吧，谁会拿巨额欠款开玩笑啊。”韦伯不耐烦地说道，“然后呢？”  
“就像我之前说的，在我成年之前需要有人代为行使君主的事务，毕竟怎么说我也太小了，所以，”少女顿了顿，“只好麻烦你和那帮老家伙周旋了。”  
“可以是可以，但具体要怎么做？”韦伯一开始还未明白此话中的深意，还以为是比欠款更为麻烦的事情。  
“哈”少女笑了起来，她的嘴角向上咧到了最大的程度，“那自然是，由你暂时接任君主埃尔梅罗的头衔。”她满意地看到眼前的青年从一开始的放松到听完她的话后变成完全震惊的样子，那双灰绿色的眼睛像是被吓到般眨都不敢眨一下，她从椅子上跳下来，走到韦伯的面前“那么，再次问候，我亲爱的兄长大人。”

时至今日，闲暇的时候君主也会想，若是先代君主知道，那个他连正眼都不愿瞧一眼的分家养子正在暂代君主之职的话，大概死也不会让自己出那样的意外吧。  
另一方面，莱妮斯也的确兑现着她的诺言，关于十五年前的那场意外，有更多的细节展露在君主面前。那场意外只是一个开始的序曲，包括先代君主——肯尼斯.埃尔梅罗.阿奇博卢德的意外死亡在内，所有的一切逐渐指向了长老。  
而现在，君主终于有一个机会可以直面这个神秘人物。


End file.
